Distractions
by TrevorPhilipsIndustries
Summary: Simon has work to do, but he could be convinced to stay for a little while longer...


I dropped my chin against the palm of my hand and sighed as I watched Simon from my seat at the table. He stepped into a pair of clean work pants, still only half-clothed and shirtless. What a nice sight. I had spent the last twenty minutes pouting since Simon had told me that he had to go out. I wanted him, and this was seriously throwing my plans off track.

"Please, just go out a little later. They can wait," I begged him.

He shook his head as he buttoned up his shirt. God, he looked good in his work clothes. Still, I'd rather have seen them on the floor. I let out a frustrated huff, and stood up from my seat. I approached him slowly, giving him my best bedroom eyes.

"Please," I asked sweetly as I pressed myself against him, "Just a little while longer."

He cocked an eyebrow at me as I began unbuttoning his shirt, trying to hide the devilish grin that threatened to spread across my face. His hands gripped mine in place, stopping me from moving things along any further.

"You know we can't right now," he told me softly.

"Why not?" I whined. "We can be quick."

He shook his head at me, looking slightly disappointed by his own answer. I ignored him, shaking his hands away from mine and working on the last few buttons on his shirt. I pressed my palms against his chest, slowly feeling the way his muscles tensed up at my touch. I looked up at him to find him avoiding my gaze. He stared straight ahead with a clenched jaw. I was getting to him.

I pulled the bottom of his shirt loose from the waistline of his pants, and I pushed it down his arms slowly, letting it fall to the floor behind him. He snapped out of his trance-like state only a few seconds later, pulling away from me and grabbing his shirt off the floor.

"C'mon, I already said we can't," he huffed.

"I want you, though," I complained.

"Not now," he shot back. His annoyance wasn't real; I had been with him long enough to know that he was feigning his irritation as a way to hide his desire.

I ignored him once again, reaching for his shirt and pulling it out of his grip. I tossed it away from us and ran my fingertips across his chest, down his stomach and towards the waistline of his pants. I stood up on my toes and pressed my lips against his, kissing him slowly and deliberately. I ran my hand lightly over the growing tent in his pants, feeling the way he twitched under my touch.

"You're misbehaving," he warned me in a low voice when I finally pulled away from our kiss.

"I know," I whispered, pressing wet kisses along his neck and down his chest.

I saw him swallow hard when I sank to my knees in front of him and reached for the button on his pants. I unzipped them slowly, and he stood frozen in place as he stared down at me. I hooked my fingers underneath the fabric and pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift motion. He was fully erect, now, and I stared at it anxiously. Even after all of this time together, his size still impressed me; nearly as thick around as my wrist, and large enough that he could easily hit my cervix when he bottomed out inside of me.

"Do you want me to suck your cock, daddy?" I asked him sweetly.

"Fuck, yes," he exhaled. His expression shifted quickly, and his eyes darkened as he spoke again. "I'm gonna make you choke on it."

I gripped him in my right hand right at the base of his member, and I wrapped my lips around the head, slowly licking up the sticky precum. I swirled my tongue around the very tip, purposefully teasing him as much as I could. My tongue ran along the thick vein on the underside of his erection, and Simon clenched his fists.

"C'mon," he growled.

I smiled up at him, and then took him in my mouth with a satisfied sounding noise. God, I loved going down on him; seeing the way he squirmed under my touch. I moved over his length slowly, pressing my tongue against the underside of it and moaning lightly around it.

His hand shot down to the back of my head, and his fingers tangled into my hair before gathering it in his fist and tugging on it. He pushed my head forward slowly until I had a bit over half of him in my mouth. I tried to inhale, loosening my throat and letting him push himself further in.

"Fuck," he hissed, dragging out the word as he pulled me off of his cock. Thick strings of saliva hung from it, and I looked up at him submissively. "Deepthroat me," he ordered, pushing my head forward once again.

I let him use me like a sex toy. He grunted as his cock hit the back of my throat repeatedly. My eyes watered as I gagged on him. I gasped for air each time he eased up for a moment, and he looked more than satisfied. My throat felt sore and overused by the time he pulled me back to my feet by my wrists.

He stepped out of his pants and underwear, and tugged at my pajama shirt as he stepped closer to me, slowly backing me up towards the bed. He threw the pink fabric on the floor before pushing me down roughly onto the mattress behind me. I fell down against it with a surprised yelp, and he crawled on top of me, staring down at me with dark eyes. Ohh, those eyes; so intense and filled with intent.

He started in with my shorts next, yanking them down with one hand, followed quickly by my panties. He pulled them down to my ankles, and his hand shot back up to the sensitive spot between my thighs. He teased me with his fingertips, and I inhaled sharply.

"Please," I whispered, looking up at him with needy eyes.

"What?" He looked at me slyly. "What is it, kitten?"

"Please touch me," I begged, fully aware of how desperate I sounded.

He gave in, slipping a few fingers between my wet folds. He rubbed me lightly; so lightly that my body begged him for more. My hips thrusted upwards and into his touch, and he let out a quiet chuckle.

"Daddy," I whined, "You're teasing."

He leaned further over me, bowing his head to press his lips against my neck. "I know," he whispered into my ear.

He pulled his fingers away from my folds, licking away the wetness without breaking eye contact.

"Do you know how good you taste, princess?" He groaned. "You taste like fuckin' candy. I could eat you all day," he told me, and I panted in anticipation. "But not right now," he said quickly, bursting my bubble. "I'm going to fuck you."

My stomach did flips as he pulled my shorts and panties off completely, tossing them onto the floor behind him. I scooted backwards until my head could rest against the pillows, and he followed me, still kneeling over me. He kissed me roughly, and I moaned quietly against his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm gettin' to ya, aren't I, kitten?" He shot me an evil grin before bowing his head and wrapping his lips around my left nipple. My fingers tangled into his hair, and I let out a satisfied sounding sigh as he sucked on my little pink bud.

"I bet you thought you'd take control today, huh, baby?" He laughed and shook his head. "Don't you know by now that that's not how this works?"

I was so wet that I was positive I was soaking through the sheets, and Simon knew exactly what he was doing to me. He dropped down onto his forearms, forming a possessive cage around me, and he pressed wet, sloppy kisses along my neck. I yelped suddenly when his teeth sank into my skin.

"Oh my God," I whined, completely wrapped up in my own arousal. Simon only chuckled in response. "Daddy," I whimpered, "Please."

"Please what?" He teased, knowing exactly what it was that I wanted.

"Please fuck me."

He grabbed me suddenly, flipping me over and yanking my hips up so that my backside was pressed against him. He swatted my ass, and I yelped at the sudden burning sensation. I liked the pain. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as he went to town on me, slapping my ass until it was rosy and red.

"How bad do you want me, babe?" He asked me sweetly.

"I want you so much, daddy," I sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked, and I simply whined in response. "Use your words," he told me firmly.

"I want you to fuck me," I said shyly, "Please."

He gave into my request, lining himself up with my entrance before thrusting into me quickly.

"Oh my God!" I cried out, my eyes rolling back in my head. I bit my lip and tried to ignore the way my stomach did flips as he thrusted into me. If I didn't stop myself, I would come too quickly. I wanted to savor this.

"You like this cock, baby doll?" He asked me in a sickeningly sweet voice.

I nodded against the pillow. "Yes!" I cried out.

He gathered my hair in one of his hands and tugged on it, pulling my head back until it was almost uncomfortable. He slapped my ass again, and I let out a throaty sounding whine.

"Fuck, this cunt is so good, princess; do you know that?" He rambled as he fucked me. "You feel so fucking good; the way you squeeze me so fuckin' tight. So hot and wet for daddy. Jesus."

He words egged me on, and I could feel the fire growing in the pit of my stomach. He gripped my hips tightly in his large hands, thrusting into me so rough that I had to grip the sheets below me to keep my balance. He was letting out a steady stream of grunts and groans, and it was like music to my ears. He sounded so hot and so needy.

"Daddy, I-I'm close," I spat out, choking on my own words.

"Don't you fucking come until I tell you," he warned me in a dark voice.

"But I can't help it!" I cried.

"You'd better not come without me," he snarled.

I bit my lip and tried to ignore the growing heat inside of me as his hips snapped into me, rough and quick. How could he expect me to control when my orgasm came? I couldn't help it. It was coming, and it was coming fast.

He reached around me and tweaked my right nipple with his fingers; hard enough that it hurt. He was doing me no favors in stopping my orgasm. I knew exactly what game he was playing. He got off on the control. There was a reason he had risen to second in charge of the Saviors. He loved the power and the control.

"Please," I whined, "Please, daddy, I need to come."

"Not yet, sweetheart," he told me, denying me my orgasm once again.

He was fucking me with a special kind of conviction, now. He was approaching his own ending, and I focused on the gravelly sounds coming out of his mouth as he pounded into me. His hand snaked down between my legs, and he rubbed my clit in quick circles, in time with his thrusts.

"I can't- I c-can't wait anymore, daddy! P-please!" I begged him, trying desperately to fight off my orgasm.

"You've been a good girl," he sighed. "Come on, baby doll; come with me."

I came almost instantly, moaning and squirting onto his cock, making a mess of his thighs.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, "You g-got me all wet, k-kitten."

I could tell by the way he stuttered that he was moments away from his own climax.

"I'm gonna p-pull out and finish all over that nice pink ass, princess," he told me.

He jumped into action immediately, pulling out of me and pumping himself with his hand a few times before he finished. His hot, thick seed shot out all over my ass, dripping down the back of my thighs, and he let out a loud groan.

"Fuck!" He nearly yelled, slapping my ass once more, clearly not caring about making a mess of his hand.

My hips dropped down against the mattress, and I panted as I tried to catch my breath. Simon shuffled away from me before dropping down onto the mattress beside me. He looked at me with much softer eyes, now.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, reaching out a hand to brush my hair away from my face.

"I love you," I told him gently, and he smiled softly at me.

"I love you, too," he said. "But now I really do need to leave. Negan is gonna be pissed if he finds out that I didn't get done what needs to be done."

I turned my bottom lip down into a pout, and I let out a small whiny sound.

"I know," he responded. "But I'm already late."

"Worth it, though," I grinned.

He nodded and laughed in response. "Worth it."


End file.
